


Valgrace - The Other Side of Love

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, flangst, valgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valgrace based on 'The Other Side of Love' by Sean Paul (which was on my iPod somehow).  Leo and Jason are arguing (again) and Jason just wants to make this right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valgrace - The Other Side of Love

Hazel leant on the door of Jason's room, trying to build up the courage to go in and stop them fighting. Usually by this time either Jason or Leo had burst out, swearing under their breath. Apparently this fight was even worse than normal.

Inside, the room was an absolute tip. Things had been thrown everywhere, Leo had set a pillow on fire and at some point a bolt of lightning had hit the floor in the space between them, leaving an angry black scorchmark. Through this, the boys raged on. The argument went in circles, aggressive yelling followed by thunderous silence followed by yelling once more.

And Jason wasn't even sure why they were arguing. They could literally not say two words to each other anymore without somehow starting a fight.

"Maybe we should just break up!" Leo yelled suddenly, and Jason felt like the floor was taken from under him as his stomach lurched and he had to make a conscious effort not to grab Leo and hug him, not to beg Leo to love him again.

"Why would you - do you want to?" Jason was aware that his voice had risen about an octave, but he was two busy keeping back the tears to care.

"Well, we all know you still love Piper," Leo muttered moodily.

"Wha - no!" Jason sputtered, "I broke up with her! Because I love you Leo, I broke up with her because I love you. You can trust me, and besides, if there was something going on between me and Piper, you'd already know! But there's not Leo, honest, I love you!" Leo avoided his eyes, tracing a shape on the floor with his toe, so Jason pressed on. "Remember when we first got back together? And we could only fight for like a minute without laughing, and we actually talked? Hell, Leo, how long has it been since we talked properly? What happened?"

Leo shrugged. "It's just Piper was so good for you, and I - "

"Stop it," Jason interrupted, "it's not gonna work if you do that. I'm with you, Leo, by choice. And," he struggled to find the words, romance had never been his strong point, "and you're perfect." As he stepped in for a hug, Jason saw that Leo had gone bright red. "And you're so short," he chuckled, as Leo's head just reached his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" Leo swatted his arm gently.

"No, no, it's cute!" Jason reassured Leo as he tried to wriggle away, "I get to go all protective boyfriend on you."

Leo rested his head on Jason's shoulder, a blush probably permanently burnt into his cheeks by now. "Well," he laughed quietly, surveying the wreckage of the room, "seeing as we killed your room, looks like you'll be spending the night with me!" Winking, he pulled the now-blushing Jason out of the room, barging past a confused Hazel, hoping that the would at least wait a day for their next fight.


End file.
